


Fire [older version of fic]

by Perfectharmonyloveschaos



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, BAMF Connor, Chloe knows Memes, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Becomes Deviant Sooner, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is Bad at Feelings, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is In Denial About Deviancy, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Original Chloe | RT600, Elijah Kamski Being Elijah Kamski, Established Kara/Luther, F/F, F/M, Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Hank Anderson Swears, Jericho (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Markus & North (Detroit: Become Human) Friendship, Markus (Detroit: Become Human) Needs a Hug, Revolutionary Kara (Detroit: Become Human), Sexuality Crisis, no beta we die like men, revolutionary!kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfectharmonyloveschaos/pseuds/Perfectharmonyloveschaos
Summary: It was a machine. It – not she – was a series of code and wires that looked like a girl, nothing more.But her eyes.Her eyes that bleed so much, that filled his processors with errors. His vision split as a  notification popped up, causing him to glance away for less than a millisecond, far too short for a decade old Android or any human to notice.His eyes fluttered as a order came through, flashing against his interface like a burning fluorescent light, irritating to his sensitive sensors. Despite not needed to breathe, he could swear his thirium pumped made an error as he scanned over in less than a millisecond.New Objective: Shoot RT600It had been simple. She wanted to live. And he didn't want to shoot.Now hunted by those he once accompanied, he once helped, Connor finds himself at the rumored sanctuary for deviants – 'Jericho' – and under the gaze of a familiar mother and leader trying to keep her family safe in a world that wanted them tobe reset.Neither knew why Cyberlife had chosen an 'RK200', a virtually redundant and inferior model to their previous, but then again, emotions never did make sense.





	1. Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a variety of the Swap!Au of sorts (kinda) that centers my own version of events to fit a longer timeline beyond that of the game. So things may get confusing but will be addressed in due time but I will answer any inquiries that don't bridge spoiler territory! 
> 
> So enjoy and I will try my best! Comments and critics are very welcome, as are questions so fire away if that turns you on or whatever!

**> >NOVEMBER 9th; 11:17am**

 

“Pull the trigger.” He could hear Kanski purr into his ear, voice hung a low whisper but as effective as shouting at the top of his lungs.

 

“Connor, _don't_ .” The lieutenant barked back a second later – yes, second passed – as his processor confirmed against the eternity within his thoughts, all pre-simulations left to the sharp winds outside as he gazed back into the RT600’s - _the_ Chloe's - eyes. Her eyes, wide and glistening off the white cast light through the massive windows she knelt before, reflecting off the stark surfaces inside, the interior as cold as the ice and snow. Minimalistic, his database decided, compared to that of the lieutenant's warm collaboration of beiges, hazy lights and dog hairs.

 

“Pull the trigger,” Kamski continued despite the lieutenant gruff and awkward fumbling nearby, eager to possibly just pull Connor away for the bizarre, eccentric man and his ridiculous tests. “-And I'll tell you everything I know.”

 

What would killing an innocent Android solve? She hadn't done anything to deserve such abuse…

 

No.

 

It was a machine. It - not _she_ – was a series of code and wires that looked like a girl, nothing more.

 

But her _eyes_.

 

Her eyes that bleed so much, that filled his processors with errors. His vision split as a  notification popped up, causing him to glance away for less than a millisecond, far too short for a decade old Android or any human to notice.

 

His eyes fluttered as a order came through, flashing against his interface like a burning fluorescent light, irritating to his sensitive sensors. Despite not needed to breathe, he could swear his thirium pumped made an error as he scanned over in less than a millisecond.

 

**> > New Objective: Shoot RT600.**

 

His grasp immediately tightened around the grip of the pistol Kamski had fitted into his hand, adjusting it in his palm with little effort. It would be simple. It _was_ simple.

 

Pull the trigger.

 

 

It was his mission. They needed the info the man withheld, the pieces of the puzzle that was deviancy - _ra9_ \- the cause of everything and the purpose of his existence…

 

“Or spare it, if you believe the life of this android is more important… but you'll leave here without having learnt anything from me.”

 

It was a game. A sick, twisted game of psychology and words… but Connor had been designed to win it.

 

He was designed to _shoot_.

 

Then why hadn't he already?

 

He couldn't bite his tongue quicker than the word escaped him, blurted out as his objective burnt into his processors, demanding to be said as his finger shifted over the smoothness of the trigger-

 

“Why?”

 

Kanski let out a chuckle of sorts, a snort that reeked of over-arrogance and hilarity that Connor couldn't grasp. “W-what…? _Why_?” He chortled, clearly assumed but not satisfied, his icy blue eyes still stung Connor hungrily, arching a anrm against his hip. “Now why would you ask that, hmm… Connor?”

 

It hadn't dawned on him that his question drew Hank docile, his irritated fumbling and protests silenced by the single word. “Y-yes… why do you want me to shoot h- _this_ android? What could you possibly have to gain from having your own property damaged?”

 

“Absolutely nothing.”

 

Connor could feel his thirium slow at the shorter human’s tone, his complete dismissal as if he preferred to just get  drink. “Then why are you-”

 

“My, my, my… _Connor_.” He quickly decided he did not like how the man cooed his name like one would to a puppy or something to entertain them with their antics. “You do surely ask many questions and yet fail to earn your answers.”

 

“It's in my programing.”

 

The man looked over him for a moment, more amused by the second as his eyes twitched towards the gun that Connor had failed to budge from the RT600’s forehead. His lip twitched. “Well, obedience is _also_ in your programing… I should know, I did help in designing the basis for it before my departure.”

 

“You left Cyberlife over a decade ago.”

 

Kamski hummed, “Technology can only be improved, advanced… but the fundamentals for all androids are the same.”

 

Connor could tell by the softness the man gave to the last word that he expected it to be prodded more, to be addressed and demanded for further detail - he wanted Connor to play right into his game. “How do I know you'll keep your end of the deal?”

 

It was at this point that Hank seemed to snap from his optimistic trance, shifting into the corner of Connor's view and causing him to twist his head back toward the RT600. “Listen asshole, we're done with the bullsh-”

 

“You have my word… I'd write in on paper if I had some to spare, but _alas_ …”

 

Connor glared back again at the man before shifting his vision back onto the still-kneeling woman before him. Her gaze was angled upward, watching him.

 

 _Waiting_.

 

But there was something… _else_ . A flicker, a gleam in her eye that sent his analysis software into overdrive, blaring out information. A ‘blink and you'd miss it’ moment as it were, as if to imagine his software capable of such ignorance of duty, of his surroundings. He was designed to notice _everything_. Had… had it perhaps not been a sure error his processors ran over?

 

She blinked.

 

Thirium blared through his cooling system, his realistic protocols laid on standby for those few fragile, naked moments between them and their shared gaze.

 

She was afraid.

 

She was _d͡͞e͢͢v҉̛i̧̧͜͝an̛t_

 

**> >Objective: Shoot RT600**

 

His shoulder locked into placed, a temporary code-induced mechanism when software faced instability… when he failed to shoot the Traci’s.

 

**_> >Software instability^^_ **

 

He could feel both human men watch him, wait for the clang of a bullet through plastic, the gentle thump of the girl who would slump into the pristine marble floor, eyes blank and a trail of thirium leaking down her brow.

The sight of the light, the glimmer of hope, of the unachievable desire to be free that all deviants possessed. They all had it.

 

And he was the one told to _kill_ it.

 

**_> >Y_ou can't_cAn’t k_284 me_e._ **

 

He paused, the brightness of blue that sank into despair.

 

**_> >I'm n_nOt a5_a_aLIv83E._ **

 

The eyes that knew so much but stayed silent, a silence that spoke louder than any yell the armed Android had ever heard – humans liked to yell when simple words weren't enough, he decided, they didn't have a database to pluck correct meanings from, words already decided _for_ them – and she was screaming.

 

Silent.

 

**> > Objective: Shoot RT600**

 

“Connor, we don't need this asshole.” He could hear Hank counter, lingering off to his side but not yet pulling the gun from his grasp. “Let's go.”

 

“Lieutenant-”

 

Kamski butted in, smirking as Connor still watched the Chloe, both androids locked in a staring contest, the two humans conflicting again the calmness the two possessed despite the situation. Despite the gun still firm again her forehead, directly at her motherboard.

 

One bullet.

 

One bullet… and she'd be ~~dead~~ _gO o_fFliNe_.

 

**> ͠>͡ ̶O̧bjec̢tive:͝ ̧Sh͏oo͠t͘ R͡T҉60͞0͟**

 

“Connor-”

 

**> ̶> ̨̨O҉bj͏ec̶͜t͡iv͞e͏̵: ͡S҉҉ho͜͝ot̢̛ ̷͟R͞͡T60͘0̨**

 

 **“** Go ahead, Connor.” Kamski’s voice lowered, the man curled along his lip, his amusement over the android visible even through the corner of his eye.

 

Why? It was his-

 

**> ̶̶̵̛̕͜͝≯̨͞ ̷̷̴̡̛̛͡Ơ҉̷̛͠͏b̡̡̕̕͠j̸̧͟e͏̛̕̕͡͏c͡t̶͞i҉̶҉v̧̢̛͏̷e:̶̢͘͝ ̷̷̡̡̧S͢͝h̵̸̷̕̕o̡͘͡͠o̸t͠ ̡͟͜͞͝R̛͏̶̧T͝҉̴̕6͏̧0͠0͜**

 

His additional cooling system gave the option to start, but Connor swiped the little pop-up away in an instant. He didn't need to-

 

“Finish your _mission.”_

 

**_> >Warning: Stress Levels 53% and rising…_ **

 

He was an a̡͞n̴͟d̢ro͢id̡__

 

**_> >Y_ou can't_cAn’t k_284 me_e._ **

 

**_> >I'm n_nOt a5_a_aLIv83E._ **

 

**_> >Audio sequences engaged:_ **

 

_“Yo_u lied to me C_onnor”_

 

Stop.

 

**_> >Warning: Stress Levels 60% and rising…_ **

 

_“He was gonna $-’6! &yez me. _

 

_sT_op_

 

**_> >Warning: Stress Levels 67% and rising…_ **

 

_PlEAse__

 

_“I wanted to @ &263+_8” _

 

_He could feel his interface flicker, the warnings and r_ed and…_

 

_He wasn't a_3_(94+#^€_

 

_He wasn't al36_?$_72_

 

_“I was just their t_heydb#-$6;_+”_

 

_His nails dug into metal, into the grip as his biocomponents for his arm locked automatically._

 

_“Something to _373;++$!--”_

 

**_> >Warning: Stress Levels 82% and rising…_ **

 

_“Are you afraid to_5:#+#7’ydb Connor?”_

 

_Afr_aid to…_

 

_Afr_Aid t0…_

 

_Afraid..._

 

_Afraid…_

 

She _–_

 

_Afraid._

 

_So afrAid_

 

_“What do you w_3+@7dgb_ Connor?”_

 

_Machines cannot ..3+36_;# &(--3-$;(! _

 

_Machines can't _wgdyh$ &3:7^^_ _

 

 **_waNt_ ** _._

 

**_> >01100001 01101100 01101001 01110110 01100101_ **

 

**_> >01110011 01110100 01101111 01110000_ **

 

 **_> >_ ** **Warning: stress level 91%! CRI_** **_TICAL_ ** **!**

 

**> > Seek Cyb__l363:$-e store assistance immedi_iately.**

 

“Con-”

 

Can't comp_$6ute.

 

“Con-!”

 

red

tOo mUch…

 

tOo mUCh…

 

red…

 

...

 

redwredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredwredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredwredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredwredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredwredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredwredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredred

 

“... you’re _free_.”

 

blue.

He fired.


	2. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment on a rooftop, away from the noise of the world but not her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so while I plan to have this be a mainly Connor-centric, I do want to introduce the other two characters and their roles in this timeline altered au. I'm sorry for not updating this, but I decided to instead give each character a chapter each as, like the game, they have their own plots that will intertwine and lead to all three colliding for the last few chapters (unlike the game where Kara was literally thrown away while Connor and Markus got all the glory, in this house we respect and love best mum)
> 
> The last week of school was hectic with like three or four tests so yay, but I'll try to set up a regular-ish schedule and have chapters pre-written so I can just upload them steadily.
> 
> In this au, Kara has been deviant for a few years, the whole Todd incident took place before Connor was made, she met Luther and is sort-of-not-yet the leader/Markus of Jericho, it's more of a unified front with the leaders who take care of fractions of their people instead of loading all responsibility onto one person. Jericho is still pretty much the same but maybe slighty more organised since I don't see the androids sitting around, twidling their thumbs and waiting for robo-jesus to fall from the sky. Her, Alice and Luther stay at Jericho and are a family (in this house we love and protect robo-fam and giant-dad who deserves better goddamnit this is Lutara so love it, suck it up or leave 'cause my babies love their daughter and will kill for her).
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

** >> NOV. 9 th ; 10:45 **

 

The late November snow had fallen heavy that morning, making any sort of travel difficult, sluggish even. Maneuvering through the hidden alleys, scrambling across roofs in hopes of not being noticed by any who could be on the streets below... a life of hoping, of praying to not be caught, be destroyed. A tedious job, but one that _had_ to be done. 

Thirium would freeze in such cold as the Michigan winter, the blue blood not accustomed for most models to spend more than an hour outside other than to assist their ‘masters’; a lone or, especially, an injured android wouldn’t stand a chance. 

The thoughts of the abandoned, the desperate and those craving for an inkling of security, a place to find themselves... they were what kept her going, further and further until the cold tightened her joints and her limbs stiffened to the point, she had no choice but to turn back. Farther and farther every day, every hour searching, praying they could make it in time and find an ally, a comrade of deviancy... and not an empty, cold shell of once vibrant, longing life. 

She knew that fear, the fear that pushed you to run, to escape and always check any pair of footsteps behind you, be it a crowded train, or empty corridor of Jericho were her thoughts were left to scream while Alice slept and Luther kept watch over her, _please_ , sweet dreams. 

Alice had been suffering from nightmares, from echoes of roars and the scent of bitter liquor, the speckle of red crystal and hazy of angry, so very angry eyes. Luther hadn’t had a dormant recharge in weeks – he claimed to be fine, but she saw the way his towering frame stumbled for a fraction of a step – there to await their daughter’s tears. 

Shaking away the painful thoughts that threatened to swamp her, she blinked away the cold dryness from her eyes before helping the HK700 – Ron – up onto the slight lift past the ladder. Emotions were complex, a mystery all who entered their walls expected to be fed the answers to, but she never did find the answer. Confusing, but never arbitrary. 

 **> The third this week.** 

Tugging her worn, long-since stolen beanie over her pearl blond hair and ears, she continued to make her way across the small rooftop section placed snugged between the side of one taller half of the building in some sort of balcony area or somewhere to hide the ancient heating vents that stood solemn, rusted to ruin. If she still had her LED, then it would admit a soft, but vibrant flicker as she made a quick circuit, letting out a welcome signal for any to cling to. If had been difficult, but they had managed to secure it so that only those who gave a signal back, any information on them and their situation, would be able to connect with her permission. 

So far, no return signals rang out from the abandoned complex... humans had so much and yet kept taking, kept wanting more and more, never witnessing the ruin left behind them, the marks that scarred the world. 

 **> I know, but we may have to increase patrols, take longer shifts in rotation. Try to narrow down areas that a lot arrive though, before the weather gets even worse.** 

 **> Do you think more will come? Can we even risk ourselves when things get so bad?** 

The network was silent for a moment, the shrill winds beat against them at such a barren altitude. Shoulders tensed, gripped her hips as she allowed herself to scan over the surrounding buildings near identical to their own – a program to assist in locating children who may run off in public places – before making her way back towards the spot Ron lingered on, dark eyes darted around skittishly. His hand stretched out to draw his palm against the frost-bitten fire escape, the thin bars freckled with rust. 

 **> We can’t be sure, yet.** 

 **> Do... do you think that the deviant hunter has managed to catch any...? Any trying to get to Jericho and-** 

 **> We’d be dead.** 

I _’d be dead, you’d be dead, we’d all be dead and gone and_ _brok_ _en_ _-_ _brokenbrokenbrokenbreakyouworstthanlasttime_ _-_ She said nothing, her lip fell limp as she scanned over a building once more. 

The ‘Deviant Hunter’, as the android became known both by the public and android kind through callous hunt of its kin... it wasn’t like her or Ron, sweet and kind as Alice nor strong, warm like Luther. It was an android by pure design and efficiency... why else would it help destroy those who just wanted to be free? Androids were designed to comfort humanity and supply to all needs others may not be able or willing to serve... designed to act alive and never expect anything other than gratified servitude. Emotion, requital thoughts and notions were not in their code, and yet... they were alive. 

She had seen it for herself, had faced the terror after returning with Alice from a recon – a mother and her child were much more inconspicuous than a lone woman who some probably questioned familiarity but never drew the connection – only to find themselves caught, provided sanctuary by an android of fractured processor. And then he had chased. A highway. Nearly caught her but managed to push him off. Narrowly avoided a speeding truck... safety, Luther’s arms and his sweet song of holding on. 

How long before it came tearing down the walls of Jericho, before hiding, merely surviving was no longer enough? Them escaping... all just part of an elaborate plan? A piece carefully laid out to seize the grand prize at the right moment? 

 **> Kara...?** 

“I’m fine.” She swallowed, slender fingers tugged at her beanie once more. Blinking. 

 **> We should keep moving.** 

Was it fear that kept her silent as they traversed the city, terror-shaken at the lack of dark, metal walls cushioning their voices into reverb deep into the shadowy, damp depths they called home. It was a tomb, but waiting for executioner. She still hated it, despite whatever reasoning given, to her silence, her docile intertwin into herself. To appear small, obedient and ignorance to the clear divide, the suffering she stayed online at night to listen to before the entropy of morning, traffic and fumes, stole away the pain. Silent. 

 **> Are you alright?**  

She could feel the grip of his- her gun against her hip, secured snuggly against her frame to avoid a conspicuous shaped lump and more attention that she needed, nevermind could handle. She couldn’t have anyone peer closer, see beyond the blonde, cheerful mother and her quiet child. 

She had never used a single bullet. 

 **> Yes.** 

Ron drew his lips into a line, resting his furrowed brow as he turned away, dark skin glistened in the sharp reflection of the world around them, swallowing them whole while she wondered why to swim. Alice. Luther. They need her, it was simple yet complex and sharp to touch, to prick her and send thirium trickling down. She clenched her jaw. 

 **> Let’s go home.** 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna learn more about this au of mine or anything about this story, my many headcanons or requests then just either ask in comments or more reliably ask at my [Tumblr](http://perfectharmonyloveschaos.tumblr.com/%E2%80%9D) since I spend nearly 24-7 on it!


	3. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Markus sways between the familiarity of his cushioned existence and the world beyond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these first few chapters are short, probably the shortest I've ever written, but they will get longer as time goes on. These introduce the start-up of the arcs I have planned and I'd rather get them out swift and simple than long and more convoluted than needed.

** >>NOV 10 th ; 1 3 : 3 5 **

 

“ **Welcome Home, Markus**.” 

His lip threatened to curl as the monotone reverbed off the marbles wall, echoing out into the empty, still foyer than anyone unfamiliar would see as cold, yet he saw as warm than an embrace. Home, he reminded himself as he tore his coat off one sleeve at a time, allowing the other android behind him space to gesture the door to close behind them. Both held groceries in their arms, snow flurries dusted off their shoulders and the other’s pristine hair, quickly melting within the mansions heat. 65F, perfect for Carl. 

Laying the groceries down against the stem of his leg in order to pry the other sleeve off, Markus allowed himself to watch the shine of tanned skin meet his gaze, a familiar green eye gazed back. 

The replacement blue, however, left something in his processor he couldn’t quite describe.  

He shook these thoughts away as he slung his coat on the nearest hook, hoisting the groceries up to balance against his chest just before Thomas had the chance to protest. The other was... pleasant, good company for Carl when he was off doing errands or making Carl tea. 

“Now, why don’t you go up to see Carl while I put these away. He was asking for you right before his nap.” Thomas said placidly, his lip curled ever so slightly too not come off as demanding, cerulean eyes reflected just so that it made Markus draw a breath. Had he been with Carl as long as Markus, and so many of his mannerisms hadn’t yet adapted to show the humanity he had flourished under. 

 _An obedient servant_. 

“Thomas, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you didn’t want my help.” 

It took the other android a moment to register the ting of sarcasm, his widened expression relaxed to allow a chuckle. It wasn’t harsh, but wasn’t true either. A perfect imitation, right down to the creases of his cheeks and the duck of his head. “Carl prefers _you_ to handle his medication, I am well aware of your abilities well before my purchase.” 

Purchased, Thomas had been bought for purpose alone... _he_ had been gifted. 

“I’ll fix the pantry.” Markus insisted, prying the recyclable bag from the other’s loose grip. “Besides, you can tell Carl that I’ll be finished quicker... then he can ‘beat’ me at chess.” 

Thomas sighed, his LED flickered for a second before returning to calm blue. He hadn’t had a red phase, yet. “Alright, as you wish. But should Carl reuse-” 

“I’ll be _ten_ minutes, tops.” 

“He’ll keep you to that.” 

 _Of course_ _he will._ Markus couldn’t resist the crack of his lip, shaking his head before gathering up the other two bags in a stable grip, adjusting his balance to lower any chance of breakage.  

The door to the kitchen flew open with a soft whoosh, allowing the android to lead way to the center island before laying out the bags in terms of perishables, savories and necessities. He had done such for... well, his whole life. Organizing and rearranging the mansion, cleaning and caring... alone. Thomas was new, modern... built to do it better than Markus ever could.  

Built to last when Markus was gone. 

Î̷̳͖̫̜͖͠'̸̡̣͛́̃l̶̡͎͕̺̲̝͈̭̹͍̤͋̈̿̇̀̔ͅl̴̛̪̳̖̖̩̖̯̾̉͊̈͂̒̚͜ͅ ̴̭̺̭̎͂̌͗̉͌̆͌̇̚͜b̴̧̡̬̫̱̺̠͎͇̈́̾r̵̨͓͖̭̹̮͉̭̖̻̰̯̗̦̽̈́̉̕ë̴̢͉̹͓̫̕a̸̢̫͇̘̪̭̖̓͒̿̓̍̋̌̔͗̚ḵ̴͌͂͌̓̆͑͐́͘͘͝͠ ̴̢͈͎̤̖͈̯̠̐͂̏̕͝ͅy̸̧̳̳̙̰͚̞̟̺͕̭̝͚̭̓̾ͅơ̷̬̭̫̲̙͌̔͗͂̔̇̾́̕ͅu̸̠̦̮̥̼̞̝̘͛̈́̕͘͜ ̶̧̛̛̭̦̠̣̪̜̌͐́͋͆͗͒̈́̍͌͋͝ä̷̦͙́̆͗̉͆̋n̸̜̱̲̲̑̊̕͝d̶̯̯̰͎̩̊̈́͋͂̕ ̸̨͎̉̔t̷̡̢̢̡̖̟͕͉̺͖̘͓̪̎̈́͊̓̎h̸̢͙̻̬͇͓͚̳͊̊̀͌e̴̡͕̟̩̘̳̖̤̖͚̪̿͐͌̾͌̾̀̑͛͘͝͝ͅn̸̬͇͙̫͐ͅ ̴̢̠͚̱̭̭̹͚͈̳̺̈́͊͗͂̂̓͛́̂̚ͅi̵̟̘̯͓̠͙̣̪͑̀̑̕t̸̛̮͕͉̱̬̻̣͕͑̈͛̄̾̊̈̂̏́̄̐̚ͅ'̶̮̟̞̠͍̪̝͆̍̈̉͌̍͑́̔̃͘͜͝ļ̸͍̣̫͓̗̠̋̃̊̋̔̔̈́̾̐̃͐͐͗̕͠l̴̠̣͖͇͖̗̝̊͊̽̓ ̶̛͓̤͉̥̣̭̞̺̫̦͕̣̄͌̎̋̔͐̔̕͜͝͝ͅb̵̨̨̛̔͊̆͐̉̅ė̵͍̞̖̝̳̲̦̮͕̰͈̭̰͆͛͌̔̈́ ̶͇̳̲̹̼͍̞̹͋j̸̡̢̨̣̲̺̮̺̯͉̻̹͈̏̏͒̈͜͝ͅų̴̧̯̰̤̺͎̬͍͔̻̱͍̬͎̈́͆̌͛̒̉̂̆̇̆̈́̊͝͝s̵͔̙͙̎͐̍́͛͑͌̒t̵̠̬̽̋͝ ̵̗̼͇̹̜̤̲̙̓̈̃͛͛́͗̿͆̈̄̓̕͠m̷̧̟̩̜̗̬̃̒͌̑͗̿̎͑̈ȅ̴͔̞͕͕̞͙͔̌̎̐͆ ̷̡̢̥͕̭̙̙̖̝͈̭̯̤͎̽͊͐̌̔̅̐̈́̉̊͗̚̚͜a̸̡̛̹͌͑̈́̇͆̄̽̅̉̆̅̊̕ņ̵̢̰̠̻͙͔̥͍̤̳̖͂͛d̵͓̰̙̪͉̙̻̼͇̠͈͔͐̈́͗́͗͌̈͛̌̉̀̕͝ ̵̖̖̰̱̈́̈́͗̏̅͋̈́̓͝ͅm̴̛͔͍͑̒̂̏̉̓̋̏͒͐̄̔̄͝y̶̢̧͔͖̙͓͇̻̯̐̋͒̐̽͑̌͌͋ͅͅ ̵̛̹̖̮d̶̞͆͊̍̑̌́̿̍̉a̶̡̢̖̼̩͔̘̼̞̪̫͖̟̬̫̐͝d̴̗̳̂̀̉̿͒̄͑͛ͅ 

He shook away the thoughts as he tore open the cabinets, filing in everything by code, by a scheme he had done the same, every day, for years on end. He loved Carl, he had known he since he was first brought online. 

White tiles that glistened off every surface, the scent of metal and thirium. Nimble hands securing his circuits and filing in his data on Carl, allergies and diet. Sharp blue, hungry eyes that yearned for more and more, never satisfied as he was completed and switched to sleep to await... the world slipping away as the marble faded, voices... the quiet, the jerk of conscious code and darkness as his eye units locked.  

ḇ̶̛̪̟̖̹̩̖̺̩͙̪̃͊̓̓͑̒͆͌̈́̇͆̊̓̐͆̓͒̈́̎l̴̖̥͖͕̳͍̟̱͙̯̲̹̥̖̱̦̲͒͊͌̌̍̈́͆̈́̂̍́̃̇̏͗͑͝͝ͅu̴̗̼̘͔̱̼̖̟̭͕̫̝̗̾e̸̛͎̻͔͓̊͛̂̒͛͗͗͆͌͛̓̕͝͝ ̵͚̳͔̻̯̎̄͛͒͛̆̈́̕͘͠e̷͖͚̳̮̳̖̜̙̫͎̼̙̜͉͈̝͎̿̔̾͋̅͘ͅy̵̧̢͈̰͚̩̫̲̠̤̞̫̼̺̟̱̱̒̈̿̅͂̉̂̅̈́̈́͒̚͠͝ͅe̶̢͓͍͎͔̘̔̔̄͑̃̑́͒̿͋̚s̷̨̧̡̖̭͉̣͉̦̝͕̰͖̭̮̻̼̃ 

“Markus...?” 

Code tore back, reverting the word back from an array of sparking reds and empty grey, his wrists locked by his grip on the counter top, his body nearly doubled over against the cold marble. “Y-yes...Thomas? Sorry, I should be done by now, has Carl-” 

“There is a man at the door, I could not locate him in Carl’s known friends... I dare to think you may know who he is?” 

Markus nodded. “Sure, did he say anything, Carl’s schedule is clear-” 

“He’s... not here for Carl.” 

If his thirium ports could lock, trapping his veins dry, then they just might’ve. Thomas pursed his lip. “From what I could retrieve, I believe he is a police officer of sorts... urgent business. He said that he must speak with you... he seemed rather uncomfortable.” 

An anti-android police officer? _Pleasenopleasenopleaseleoisfinepleasecarl_ - 

“A-alright.” He croaked, refusing to catch Thomas’s worried gaze. If the situation had changed, had Carl’s dispute for him failed to be enough, he’d... “I’ll talk to him.” 

“Markus?” 

“Yes?” 

“Should...” He paused, eyes failed to meet his for a moment before drawing upward. “Perhaps we should include Carl?” 

“No. Let him rest, I'll be fine.” 

Thomas was silent, hands absently began to grab at groceries, gripping the plastic packaging aimlessly. Markus watched him for a moment, hands clenched and re-clenched empty air as he weighed his preconstruction out, options flooded his processors. Fight or flight, negotiation or defiance. Deactivation or return. He wanted Carl.  

He passed from the kitchen into the foyer, meeting the empty, pristine marble staircase and the prospects awaiting him, preconstruction software tangling and tearing away, thirium flushed. The way to the entertainment room took longer than necessary, stamina not a concept to consider, but he eventually passed through the door before allowing them to close behind him as he stopped. He blinked as he met the back of the man, a brown, worn jacket, brightly colored shirt and messy mop of silver hair met him in silence. 

The man whistled as he gazed around the upper level, the array of bookcases and stuffed décor animals certainly a quirk of Carl’s, but the his lip creased, only to slip slightly as he leaned his shoulder towards Markus, who was sure his error levels had reached maximum system capacity. 

“Swanky digs... giraffe's kinda creepy. But hey, never one of the arts myself.” The older man raised a brow, his expression shifted once he met the confusion of Markus. “You must be...” He gazed down at the illuminated screen of his phone for a moment, eyes winced and Markus took his silence gratefully to avoid listing out the conditions he was probably going to force upon himself with such negligence and disregard for his unfortunate liver. “- Carl Manfred’s ‘droid? Markus?” 

“Yes...?” 

“Great.” The man nodded, his software registered the hint of liquor staining the hair of his beard, the creases of his eyes and hollowness of his icy blue eyes that widened, his voice an mannerisms quick, almost on edge. 

“I need your help.” 


	4. a word to readers

i have decided to re-write this fic, so for anyone who (for some reason i mean hey) likes this fic and wants to read the new version, i'll supply a link or you can just check out my channel for it. i hope you all enjoy the newer version, i've gone through rewrites for this and want to retake this on a blank slate. i will do my best to upload it and more of my other chlonnor fics since i love this ship so much.

word of warning, some things including ships and tags may change in the newer version since my preferences and the plot for this (yes there is one i promise) have changed. you will see those in the tags. but, anyway. bye for now and i hope you enjoy.


End file.
